


The Origin of Limerence

by ApotoDiplodocus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotoDiplodocus/pseuds/ApotoDiplodocus
Summary: Basically just haikyuu faves making love to the reader in different places lmaoTbh, most of them will be disgustingly fluffy, or what I would call fluffy since I'm an unaffectionate (but romantic at heart??) sap.I have my own list and will be accepting requests once I've finished that list.





	1. Chapter 1

First things first! My list!  
Karasuno:  
Daichi Sawamura  
Sugawara Koushi  
Hinata Shouyou  
Kageyama Tobio  
Asahi Azumane  
Nishinoya Yuu

Aoba Joshai:  
Iwaizumi Hajime  
Kyoutani Kentarou  
Oikawa Tooru

Nekoma:  
Yaku Morisuke  
Kuroo Tetsurou  
Kozume Kenma  
Haiba Lev

Date Tech:  
Aone Takanobu  
Futakuchi Kenji

Fukurodani:  
Akaashi Keiji  
Bokuto Koutarou

Johzenji:  
Terushima Yuuji

Shiratorizawa:  
Ushijima Wakatoshi  
Tendou Satori  
Semi Eita

Inarizaki:  
Kita Shinsuke  
Atsumu Miya  
Osamu Miya

AGAIN JUST IN CASE:  
I won't be taking any requests until this list is complete! Please don't ask me because I won't be able ;-;


	2. Daichi Sawamura - Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add where the reader will be doing the do with the characters for the element of surprise~ Kind of. I'm painfully vanilla I guess, into ssc, hand holding, you know, but I'm surrounded with kinky little shits.  
> For some reason whenever I write a story that involves a school, the school is almost always based on my primary school, despite me being in college?  
> Also, please ignore any extra spaces or point them out to me, my space bar is sooooo sensitive, I so much as brush against it and I have another space.

I guess this is what you would call very fluffy?  
-

Wednesdays are the middle of the school week and coincidentally also the day you have your two year anniversary with Daichi Sawamura. This boy has been your world, your rock since your first year at Karasuno and you were glad you snatched him up before anyone else could. Truthfully, you'd had a crush on the boy since middle school but were always too shy to go up to him, he'd seen you in the middle of your shared homeroom but never really spoke with you. Though it wasn't love at first sight - you liked to claim that it should be called 'lust at first sight' - you still managed to get to know and fall in love with his personality and in the end, his good looks and those God-sent thighs were a bonus. He was truly a God among men. Apparently, in your first year he thought you looked kind and you were a familiar face so he decided to talk to you, what happened from there was a strong bond of friendship before ultimately, love, trust and admiration on both sides. You are quickly pulled from your thoughts at the sound of a shrill bell going off six times, you are out of the room by the fourth ring and have dashed through the door at the end of the hallway by the time the bell ends.

The reason you're racing so fast?

Daichi has a surprise for you.

Now usually, you could wait for this sort of thing, but this is your boyfriend of two years, the one you almost worship. Everyday you have a reminder of how perfect he is and every other boy couldn't hope to compare.

You reach the outside of Daichi's classroom just as he emerges, in a little bit of a hurry himself.

"y/n!" Daichi exclaims wrapping you in a tender hug, unable to resist him you wrap your own arms around him and smile into his shoulder.

"OK Daichi! What's the surprise? It's been driving me insane." You whine almost jumping up and down with excitement. Daichi lets go and grimaces.

"About that,-" Your shoulders droop visibly and it has Daichi rushing to explain himself, "- I still have a surprise but I forgot I have practice tonight. I'll need you to wait until after that. It'll only be an hour or so and I promise I'll give you the surprise."

"Well, if you're the one promising I guess I can believe you." You hum, a finger to your lips.  
"OK! I'll wait for your hour or so. But you have to give me... Four kisses!" Daichi smiles at you fondly and moves closer.

"Gladly." He pecks your lips four times and with entwined hands, you head to Daichi's practice.

The practice isn't eventful other than the usual capers you would expect from such a mismatched amazing team. Afterwards when everyone has changed and said their farewells, Daichi faces you, hand clasped tightly on the strap of his bag. You are stood outside the changing room, just under the stairs as it starts to snow.

"So, as you know we've been together for two years today, Wednesday. You've been with me through pretty much everything possible and I feel like I've never properly thanked you for that, but nothing could possibly show my gratitude for your presence in my life. While by some standards two years isn't that long, it is definitely enough time to make imagining my life without you impossible. It isn't the prettiest or the biggest but I want to give you this promise ring that I should've given you just months after we started dating. I never knew you would become this important to me but you're still growing on me even now. One day, I want to exchange this ring for an engagement ring. I love you." What the fuck do you even say to that? He's just proclaimed his love to you and taken pretty much everything you want to say and ever wished anyone would say to you. What do you do in response to this? As of now, you're stood there, gawping at him as he progressively gets more and more self conscious and fidgety. Tears are starting to gather in your eyes and now he's just plain concerned.  
"H-hey, don't cry! I'm sorry, I can wait longer if this is too soon."

"No! No, this is perfect this is better than anything I could ever have imagined, I love you, so damn much, I never expected this!" Tears are flowing freely and you don't know what else to say. Before you know it, you've launched yourself at him and are kissing him with such passion and feeling that Daichi stumbles, leaning against the wall behind him. His hands clasp at the small of your back and pull you closer. You make out under the stairs for a while, the snow gradually getting thicker. Although eventually, it starts to turn into falling mush, forcing Daichi and yourself to break apart and rush for warmer shelter inside the changing room.  
The radiators are still on and your glad, the outer layers you are wearing are soaked from the piling snow and mush so you take off the main parts to dry.

"Everything about that was perfect Daichi. How did I get so lucky?" You are both sat in between to radiators on a small pile of mats. Again your hands have found home in each others palms as you stare at each other, eyes fixated on your partner.

"If anything I'm the lucky one. How did I ever miss you in middle school, now I think about it, I heard about you quite often but never actually thought about it. You were in the school council right? Then I got a second chance, I'm glad I didn't blow it."

"You couldn't have if you tried. I love you Daichi." Both of your voices have softened to a whisper, the tension is becoming thick and both of your eyes are starting to become lidded as you lean into each other. You meet in a tenderly powerful kiss. This lasts for some time before you lay on your back, Daichi moving to be in top. Your kiss doesn't stop but instead, slowly intensifies. You are comfortable with him and decide that no matter what you want to be with him. But you want to be closer to him and in this moment only one thing is running through your mind to be closer with him.

"Daichi." You separate from him, calling his name softly and you watch his eye lids open, revealing mostly pupil that seem to dilate further at the sight of you.

"Y/n..." You stare at each other for a bit, willing the other to say what is on the their mind. Daichi succumbs first.

"I want to be with you, on a... a deeper level, y/n." One of his hands moves from supporting him over you to stroke one of your cheeks and you watch his Adam's apple bob as he gulps heavily. You become incredibly aware of how his legs are touching yours, pelvises already flush together from the way you have been laying together.

"Me too Daichi." You put your foreheads together and stare into each others eyes.

"Are you sure you want this, you don't think you'll regret it later?" He asks you tentatively thumb stroking your cheek even softer.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind, I want you to be my first and only, Daichi Sawamura." His breath hitches and his lips crash to yours as his hips grind down against your own, his cock already starting to become hard. You gasp and rock your hips as much as you can with him pressing against you so tightly. Daichi releases your lips and kisses down your jawline, down your throat and suckles at the junction between your neck and collarbone. You pant as he presses against your heat, eyes screwed shut as you're forced to think only of the delightful shocks he is sending down your spine.

"You alright?" He inquires between open mouthed kisses.

"Mm, feels good..." You reply neck arched to give him more access and to rest your head.  
Undulating his hips against yours, you can feel his cock steadily becoming harder and it does wonders for your ego and arousal. He manages to rut against a certain sensitive bundle of nerves that makes you gasp a bit and makes your hips fly up to his as they pull back a bit. He groans at the sudden contact. You had to admit you were looking forward to when more clothes would come off and you could stare at those fantastic thighs all you liked.  
Your lips met once more with an ebullience that should only be reserved for moments such as these, his groans sinfully sweet. His hands land on your hips, fingers scampering under the slightly damp school shirt you'd been lying in. You nod and pull away to take the shirt off your head. You were more confident before it came off a sudden shyness overcoming your being - that is until you look up and see the awe on your partners face.  
He's looking down at you like he couldn't see anything more beautiful and a flush presents itself. He glances up at you before he moves down slightly, so his face is level with your belly button and starts to run his hands up and down your sides. Butterfly kisses ensue eventually fluttering up to the valley of your breasts, still in the confining fabric that is a bra. He makes no moves to get rid of it as he looks up at you - lips still dancing over your flesh. You arch your back to remove the annoying article of clothing and Daichi follows, hands coming up to help push off the straps.

He quickly removes his shirt (so you don't feel too exposed) before he allows himself to look at the mounds on your chest, truthfully it looks like the air is punched out of his lungs. He physically looks winded which reminds you that this is the first time for both of you and a whole new wave of endearment rolls over you. You gulp.

"You-you can touch them, if you want." Your eyes screwed shut from embarrassment. It takes him a moment to actually go through with it, his hands hovering in mid air as they get closer to your chest, stop, come back slightly as if your suddenly going to want to stop, before finally, finally, skin touches skin. He squeezes your breasts gently, a breathy moan rewards him, but he knows not to go too roughly in case it hurts you. Not from experience, but from what someone would call 'common sense'. Obviously something sensitive to touch and gravity shouldn't be handled roughly. It's not long before he's bringing his mouth to a nipple and enveloping the bud of your right breast, his hand fiddling lightly with the other. You jump but ultimately melt into the feeling, cute whimpers leaving your mouth. You feel him shiver and realise you haven't touched him yet so carefully, you reach your hands up and run them down his abdomen over his abs. He releases a groan of his own and you feel your panties dampen. "M-more..." You whisper, Daichi catches it and looks up at you.

"Are you sure?" You nod, hoping it conveyed the conviction you had that was a bit hard to express when his hand is still rolling a nipple. He strips you of your skirt but leaves your underwear and socks on, your shoes had been discarded at the entrance earlier. He can clearly see a wet area on your underwear and he rubs too fingers against it hesitantly. A startled moan leaves you, so he adds more a bit more pressure and watches the muscles of your inner thighs twitch and shudder. A hand has come up to your flustered face for you to bite a knuckle so you don't make any noises that may alert anyone that may be nearby. Daichi is too captivated by how you seem to become wetter with pressure. It comes to Daichi that this maybe weird for you to walk home in later and hooks his fingers in the sides of your underwear, but waits for your permission. A hand is in his hair, but you gesture to his pants, not wanting to be practically completely bare just yet. He nods and lets go, stopping for a tick to press a kiss to your lips as his zipper goes down. You hadn't noticed how large the tent in his pants actually was, his dick straining against the material of his boxer shorts.

Before your mind catches up your hand has clutched him and you only notice when he jumps and shudders out an exhale, hips trembling. Your face gains more heat and you quickly let go and apologise but Daichi is quick to reassure you that it felt good. Now you feel less self-conscious, Daichi slowly slips off your underwear but you can tell he doesn't want this to drag on as he licks his lips at the glistening sight of your slit. He shifts you legs so that he is in between them and slowly rubs his fingers against your lips, soon delving in and feeling the silkiness of your folds for himself for the first time. It is engraved in his memory now. That first touch, the first feeling of what will make him feel like his world is whirling, ending and starting all at the same time. He's surprised by your sensitivity when he brushes against your clit. He rolls it in circular motions with his index finger, his thumb spreading over your outer lips.

"Daichi-" You shudder, voice deliciously wanton, "Please..." You whine, hips jutting upwards for more contact. His breath rushes out and he slowly lines up a finger and dips into you. As he slips in you lie still waiting for the pain your friends mention to you, but promptly feel a bit silly as it doesn't come and you realise it isn't the right stage. Moments pass and he soon has three fingers moving inside of you, your soft cries are bouncing off the walls and Daichi looks like he's in heaven.

"You're so cute... I love you, y/n." "I- I love you t-Oh! Too!" He takes his fingers out before you can peak, you whimper but let him as he pushes his boxers down.

"Are you ready? He looks you dead in the eye, confident and sure of himself in an odd sense.

"Yes, I'm ready for you Daichi." His heart still flutters when you say his name and look at him the way you do, like the world couldn't tear your eyes from him. He leans down to kiss you.

"Wait, I don't have any condoms or anything." Daichi panics slightly.

"It's not a perfect solution but I'm on the pill for my cramps, so we should be alright and I'll take a morning after pill just in case." You say pulling him down for another kiss. While your lips are still pressed together, tongues moving in a symphony, he slowly presses in and his girth instantly alerts you of his intrusion. There is slight pain that is dulled into discomfort as he slowly moves his hips. You feel the muscles in his legs brush and press against your ass and eventually he starts to press in and out. Your overwhelmed by the pressure and you whine pitifully at the wonderful sensations running through your body and Daichi isn't faring much better. His head has fallen to your neck and he litters it with kisses, lick and bites while you pant. Your bodies are moving in sync, thrusts starting to increase in speed and power. You don't want it to end but you want to reach your end. He seems to find every sensitive patch of tissue as he pumps in and out with a quick tempo. It isn't long until he's slamming into you while you try to keep your grip on reality. Somewhere along the lines, your hands had joined and your lips meshed together when you weren't staring at the other.

"I'm not gonna- not gonna last much longer..." He whispers, eyes meeting yours with a strong passion that could make you weep.

"Me either." You utter eyes not daring to leave his. You don't blink when he brings your leg up and over his shoulder and manages to dive deeper. "You can- Ah! Oh, God... You can cum Daichi... You can-!" Daichi kisses you feverishly, his hips speeding up and you let out a cry into his mouth as you release, practically being launched off the edge and Daichi's hips sputter to a stop as he too reaches his end and releases his seed deep inside you. You feel a warmth you've never felt before, you feel safe as Daichi's arms encircle you while you both catch your breath. 'I love you's are repeated in hushed tones. A little while later he pulls out and to his amazement he watches the combination of the both of you slip out. Though his moment of wonder is quickly cut short by horror as he realises its slipping onto the gym mat you were lying on, he can't bare to move you though seeing you look so content, so he just makes a mental note to clean it up as much as possible later.

You don't get home until late and you've never felt so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA SAP.  
> I RECENTLY GOT OUT OF HOSPITAL AND THEY TOOK BLOOD 12 TIMES, BABY BLED ME TWICE, GAVE ME TWO CANNULAS, 6 ANTIBIOTIC INJECTIONS, A BLOOD THINNER INJECTION, DID AN ULTRA SOUND, MRI AND CT SCAN IN FIVE DAYS. I'm littered with puncture marks and bruises help. Now all I can smell is gauze and it's awful. Lastly, this is so damn long, I'm sorry, 16,213 characters fuuuck. I get a bit carried away.


	3. Sugawara Koushi - Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have pending assignments but whatever. :)  
> Also, not writing other parts of relationships is stressing me out and its only the second character chapter lmao. I keep getting angsty and fluffy ideas that don't end in sex that I can't write about right now and its driving me insane. Oh and I keep digging my cannula scar into the edge of my laptop and it actually kinda hurts.

Sugawara Koushi. Koushi Sugawara. What two words could best describe the grey haired teen? Impish angel. He will willingly help anyone who asks and is as sweet - if not sweeter - as one of his many nicknames, 'sugar'. However, he tends to love a bit of gossip and drama, sometimes likes to play tricks or tease his teammates. While everyone knows the two sides, you like to think you know more than anyone, you have seen him at his lowest point. Or, are seeing him at his lowest point. You find him sobbing quietly in a deserted classroom that you suppose he was supposed to be cleaning. Being his doting lover, you quickly rush to his side and grab his hands with yours.

"Koushi? Koushi, oh my God, are you okay?" He just looks brokenly at your hands on his tears slipping down his face. After a moment of tense silence, he looks up at you, staring into your worry riddled eyes.

"Do... do you think I'm worth anything? I feel empty and... I feel like I should end it with you- I don't want to!" He reassures you. "It just sometimes feels like you deserve someone better and I can't give you what you need. I feel like all I'm doing is holding everyone back." He chokes a bit as he says this and you soothe his back but verbally and mentally you're frozen. Sugawara Koushi, your boyfriend is feeling depressed because he feels you're better than what he can give? You never noticed, you're overcome with a sense of dread and regret. You stand up and his head snaps up to watch you, his eyes show terror and you know he's thinking you're walking away from him but you bring his hands with you.

"Koushi. If I didn't want to date you, do you think I would be here? If I didn't think that you were the one I wanted to be with would I still be your girlfriend? I adore you Koushi and I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were feeling like that. If anything, I don't really deserve you but together we make something fantastic, or at least I think so."

"No-no I think so too!" He stands up quickly, tears still falling. Still stricken with fear at the concept of you leaving.

"Kou, calm down, I'm not angry or anything, I'm just trying to get it through that-" You cup your hands on his cheeks and nuzzle your nose against his, "-gorgeous mug of yours that I wouldn't want anyone else in the world because you're the only one who makes me feel whole." Sugawara just stares at you, your lips, nose, cheeks, eyes. This goes on for at least two minutes and you can tell he wants to embrace you but he still seems a little unsure of himself. You really aren't used to his lack of confidence, most of the time if he wants something, he gets it. That meant in the middle of a lesson he would sneak over to your table and give you a hug or a kiss. He would always reassure you of anything, if you ever felt negatively about yourself, he'd tell you everything he admired about you. You guessed it was your turn to give him what he's given you.  
You wrap your arms around him in a snug embrace, it's hard not to notice how quickly he reciprocates and buries his face into your neck.

"You know, I'd do anything if I could make you feel better. You're pretty much my world and it kills me to see you so upset over my failure to assure you how important you are not only to me but everyone around you. You are adored by everyone and that's fantastic, we'd all do so much for you. You always go above and beyond and never actually ask for anything in return. But here you are thinking you don't deserve me? Jeez, Kou! What sort of high pedestal am I on?" You meant it as a joke and even let out a raspy laugh as you also started to feel a little emotional.

"The highest pedestal. You're perfect." Suga - his head still nuzzled into your shoulder - replies firmly, as if there isn't a doubt in his mind.

"Wow, no pressure then, I guess I'll have to try to live up to your expectations." You giggle, but Sugawara just plucks himself from your embrace and with red puffy eyes pulls you into a kiss.

"I adore you too, I really do. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything."

"Hey, it's OK, you don't have to apologise, I'll just have to be more affectionate, and tell you how I feel about you more often, this can be helped by communication. I revere you Sugawara Koushi and don't you forget it."

"I want to- to um..."

"Kou?"

"I want to have... I want..."

"Koushi? What do you want? What can I do?"

"I want, oh for God's sake- I wanna lose my virginity with you!" He exclaims looking exasperated.

"Kou! Um, you shouldn't yell that sort of thing out loud, who knows who might hear..."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Well, yes but someone might hear so be quiet... When?" You whisper.

"Now's good for me."

"Sugawara Koushi, I can't believe you're suggesting we have sex in school! Here of all places as well, you should be cleaning this place up, not dirtying it." You practically whimper, aware of the close proximity between you two. It looks like the smooth Suga is back and while you're glad he's feeling better, you can't help but worry about people walking into the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this Koushi?"

"Yes, really sure."

"OK, but we have to be quiet, someone might hear."

"Everyone is gone."

"What?"

"Even the janitor left. Two minutes ago judging from the sound of the back door, we can climb out of one of the lower windows and over the fence when we're done." Koushi pulls you closer by your waist and you are kissing again, like there were no heartbreaking tears. You accept his kiss fully, still a little apprehensive about someone walking in but you want to do this with him, even if it's in school.  
Within minutes, Koushi has you down to your bra and underwear, your backside on the desk and his hands are massaging your lower back. Koushi is only in his pants and underwear but from the looks of things not for long, his slender fingers take out the button of his pants and lower the zipper. He steps out of them and breaks your kisses to put them on the desk behind him.

Your fingers are slowly running through his hair, still cautious that he might still be a bit upset so you take care to keep an eye on his face. Koushi seems to notice and nuzzles his face into you neck, making you gasp when he nibbles on the juncture between your shoulder and neck.

"I'm fine now, I promise." He mutters against the skin on your neck. You answer with a noise that doesn't sound all that sure, your eyebrows pulled up in worry.

"Koushi, hang on." He instantly backs up a little bit and waits for your next input, a little worry in his eyes.

"How about we switch places?"

"Switch?" There is a slightly devious smile on your face now.

"Yeah. You could stand against the desk, I could get on my knees..." Koushi sees where you're going with this and while a tint of red comes to his face at the notion, he nods and you both switch positions.  
Now you're face is in front of his clothed dick and it strikes you that while you insinuated this, you didn't actually know what to do exactly. Suga's hips jostle a bit when your hands reach up to pull his underwear off. When you see his cock, you lose your breath a little bit, it's pale, standing at full attention, straining towards his stomach. You're immensely happy you can get him to feel this way. Once again he jumps when contact is made, this time however your hand had come to circle him and it draws a long, low moan from his throat. You shiver a little bit at the sound but start to walk your fingers up and down the shaft and its not much longer until you've slowly brought your lips to the tip. Koushi watches stiffly, eyes widening the closer you get until they squeeze shut from the feeling of your lips against him. Tenderly, your tongue slips out and licks against the tip before it slides down the side of his cock.

Suga's hands are in your hair now, not tugging just brushing through as his head tilts back and shows his unmarked neck, which you note to take care of later. Your lips envelop him and you take him into your mouth slowly puffing out your cheeks a little bit. You can't take it all in but you take as much as you can comfortably. His breaths are coming out in quick pants and his face has started to face you again - his eyes still shut. When he opens them he nearly chokes, your looking him directly in the eye while your lips stretch around him. He shudders and you press your legs together. Your mouth is bobbing along him, your tongue thrashing against the underside of his dick. Koushi moans heartily and his fingers tighten in your hair but pushes you away.

Taking the chance to catch your breath, you continue staring at him. Sugawara steps out of the underwear that had fallen to his ankles at some point, then helps you stand up so he can wrap his arms around you and bring you into a desperate kiss. His fingers daintily unclip your bra, your allow it to slip off your arms and chest. His hands immediately find your chest and fondle your breasts softly. You moan into his kiss but it doesn't last long, he's picking up his pace and now one of his hand is sliding down to your underwear. To his surprise however, you shed it while he was taking off your bra. With access to your most sensitive area, he slips his fingers inside you and your legs promptly give out from underneath you. Koushi quickly grabs hold of you though and secures you on top of the desk. "You OK?" "Yeah, just took me by surprise, it felt so good." Koushi smiles and soon enough his fingers have slipped in again and are eagerly pumping in and out. Legs trembling and eyes screwed shut, your moans come thick and fast, only feeling a slight twinge when he added a third finger. You can see precum beading at his tip, though he seems content to please you. But you want more, need more. You kiss him with a depraved groan and he seems to understand as his finger leave you. Resting his hands on the desk beside your hips, he slowly lines himself up with your entrance. He looks you in the eye once more and you nod steeling your expression but trying to relax. You trust Koushi, you love him. Suddenly, it comes to your attention you've never told him before and it becomes a need, a desire, to tell him you love him more than anything. So, as he is about to press into you, you quickly grip his arm.

His head rips up to look at you fearing he messed up, however, he sees the look in your eyes is warm and cherishing.

"Sugawara Koushi, I love you with all my heart." He's shocked, in the back of his mind he realises this is the first time either of you has said it. He doesn't know why but it strikes him so hard that tears well in his eyes, big, fat droplets threatening to spill. He melds his mouth to yours and his hips move forward, penetrating you. You breathe in deeply through your nose (your mouth being occupied), it didn't hurt but it was sudden. He stays like this for a moment before breaking the kiss and burying his face in your neck.

"I love you... I love you..." He mutters, nuzzling further into your neck, hips starting to shift and you lose your breath. He glides against your inner walls incredibly easy with how wet you are and it only heightens the feeling of utter completion, simple completion. The feeling of love. Your legs wrap around his waist, his hands taking place on the tops of your thighs as he starts to speed up a little. You pull him closer to you and start to kiss at his neck, nibbling a little until light marks appear. He gasps, but smiles at you cheekily.

"Is that how you want to - hah - play it?" He dives to your neck and bites at the light marks he made when he was nibbling at your neck earlier. They blossom into dark bruises and while you should be concerned about how you were going to hide them, it only adds to the thrill you get once he starts pounding harder, the force making the desk move across the floor slowly. Your legs tighten around him, hips rolling and the sound of skin slapping against skin resounding through the room. Koushi is panting hard now groans escaping him that are slowly becoming more depraved. Though, you aren't any better, eyes occasionally rolling backwards, moans coming thick and fast. You're both shaking from the pleasure, staring at the other. Sugawara starts to rub your clit, and you yelp but it dissolves to a satisfied moan as you feel your end approaching at a break-neck pace.

"Kou... Koushi! I'm gonna cum..." You exclaim. Your insides clamp down on him distracts him from replying as he groans desperately. You come undone with a few more thrusts and you yell out your release. Koushi keens at the feeling of your pussy clamping down on him and thrusts just three more time before pulling out and spilling himself over your stomach. "I love you." Koushi murmurs in your ear as you both struggle to breathe. Your legs are no longer around his waist and they dangle off the edge of the desk as he wipes up his emission from your tummy with some tissues from his pants pocket. He helps you stand once more and you both start to get dressed quickly with shaky legs. It had taken a lot longer than you had thought so the sun had started to set. You panic about the mess you made and quickly help Koushi finish cleaning.

By the time you leave the classroom it is half six in the evening. You do have to climb over the fence but as you walk home your arms are linked as you blissfully discuss the future.


End file.
